supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24326730-20140905151220/@comment-24326730-20140906113654
Hm, da muss ich dir widersprechen. In unserer FF ist alles möglich. Sagen wir, Gott hat Engel geschaffen, um die Welt mit all den Dingen zu füllen, die Lebewesen brauchen, um Fortschritt zu erlangen - Boshaftigkeit gehört dazu! Wenn Sariel also nun das Böse verkörpert und dem Connor nur die halbe Wahrheit erzählt hat...!? Falsch wäre dann, dass er ein Erzengel ist. Erzengel wachen nämlich über die anderen Engel, welche jeweils ihre speziellen Fachgebiete ham Richtig wäre dann, dass er gefährlich wurde und dann auch Luzifer keinen Bock mehr auf ihn hatte -> wegsperren. Luzifer ist ja ursprünglich Engel des Lichts gewesen - was, wenn er so eine Art Hades ist? Wenn in C O SPN nur eine Serie ist, und es keine Garantie dafür gibt, dass alles darin stimmt, kann die ganze Geschichte mit "Luzi war ein böser Junge und wurde deshalb verbannt" auch nicht ganz so wahr sein. Überlegen wir mal: Warum tut Gott nichts für das Wohl der Menschen? (so wie Dean immer daran zweifelte!?) Weil er nur dafür verantwortlich ist, dass alles im Gleichgewicht bleibt. Wenn er also Wächter über die Engel hat (Michael, Gabriel, Raphael) dann muss Luzifer doch der sein, der die entgegenwirkende Kraft ist! Wo Licht ist - da ist auch Schatten. Und nein, ich schweife nicht vom Thema ab: Sariel hat seine Aufgabe als Engel der Boshaftigkeit verkackt - er hat übertrieben und war dabei das Gleichgewicht zu zerstören. Luzifer wird als Erzengel entlassen und soll Sariels Stelle übernehmen. Gott kommt damit klar, nur die anderen Erzenegl nicht, da sie es nicht verstehen (ein Grund, warum Luzifer immer noch Gotts Liebling ist xD) und fangen an Luzifer zu bekämpfen. Da wären wir dann wieder bei Schwanenlied... Ein großes Durcheinander, was nur Gott, Luzifer und Sariel überblicken. " Mein Name ist Sariel. Als Luzifer von Gott verstoßen wurde und von Michael in den Käfig gesperrt wurde, erschuf Gott mich. Ich sollte Luzifers Platz als Erzengel einnehmen und er ernannte mich zum heiligen Wächterengel. Luzifer fühlte sich verraten, weil er einfach so ersetzt wurde und wollte sich an Gott rächen. Deshalb zog mich in die Hölle und folterte mich, bis ich wahnsinnig wurde. Er wollte mich dann gegen Gott einsetzen, doch durch die Folter und dem verfallenen Wahnsinn wurde ich unkontrollierbar und selbst eine Gefahr für Luzifer selbst. Deshalb schloss er mich tief in der Hölle ein. Doch dann als der Dämon Astaroth von einem Jäger namens Connor Wayne in den Käfig gesperrt wurde, sah Luzifer doch seine Chance und pflanzte mich in dir ein." Er hat Connor also voll verarscht. Böse, nicht ;D "Sariel" (der ja vlt garnicht Sariel ist, weil er undercover ) wird versuchen, solange wie möglich unauffällig zu bleiben. Er wartet ab, bis Weatta alles und jeden unterworfen hat - und stürzt diesen dann mit Leichtigkeit. Das wäre eine Möglichkeit, wie wir Connors Idee drinbehalten, aber Sariel trotzdem erstmal im Hintergrund bleibt. Mir fällt gerade auf, dass es an Ezekiel/Gadreel und metatron erinnert. Diese wollten den Himmel wiederaufbauen und beherrschen... nicht? Naja, nur ich fänds cool, wenn die Kids so richtig in die Scheiße geraten. Also, dass sie Weatta nicht besiegen und dann Sariel kommt. Aber wahrscheinlich habt ihr schon was anderes geplant also... vergesst das, was ich hier geschrieben hab. ich werds trotzdem nicht löschen - dann wärs ja zeitverschwendung gewesen.